Play sets for toy vehicles are popular toys that are known to provide entertainment and excitement to a user. These play sets typically include a track configuration intended to guide a propelled toy vehicle, such as a 1/64 scale die-cast metal toy vehicle, through a course. The track configurations include closed-loop continuous track arrangements and open-end arrangements. Toy vehicles are placed on this play set tracks and propelled across the configuration by hand or by an external propulsion means.
To bring increased entertainment and excitement to play sets, track configurations may include features such as intersecting tracks, loop segments, and other types of track configurations known in the art.
Accordingly, a play set for toy vehicles is desired which can provide the entertainment and excitement of a toy vehicle launched from a track and which also includes provisions for variations in the outcome of the vehicle travelling along the track.